Fairy Orphanage
by FTknowitall
Summary: Fairy orphanage. Future fairies look for a home. Slight sadness. Rated T for future language by ************ We no own fairy tail!
1. Chapter 1

No powers, they are all around 13 unless I say they aren't.

Intro

Lucy sighed in disappointment. It was her fifth time running away from an orphanage. Her expectations were getting lower and lower each time. She was beginning to get used to it.

Natsu pulled a white, scale patterned scarf over his head. It was the only thing he had left from his dad who had abandoned him when he was only two, maybe three? He knew that people would stare. He knew that people would laugh. He didn't care. As long as he wouldn't have to suffer the complete humiliation of people seeing his salmon coloured hair.

Gray looked around hungrily as he made his way through the bustling streets of Magnolia. Some people stopped to stare at the raven-haired boy, but he glared at them coldly. He didn't need other people's sympathy. And he was going to prove it.

Erza blinked back tears. She was tired, hungry, and felt half dead. She knew that she was going to collapse if she kept running. But she had to. It was her duty. A promise. _Her_ promise to _her_ friends that they gave up their freedom for.

Levy wiped a tear that ran down her face _Why can't I just find somewhere to stay? I mean how hard is it supposed to be find a suitable orphanage? Sure I'm not very strong, I have blue messy hair, and I'm short for my age, but it doesn't mean the have to pick on me. I wish my parents were still alive._ More tears streaked her pale face.

Gajeel grumbled. _I have no where to go and I'm so hungry. Stupid people. They have no hearts. They don't care about orphans. But I don't need their pity! I'm fine on my own. _He continued on pushing his way through the streets, ignoring the hushed comments about his hair, or why was he alone, or that he was scary looking. He didn't care as long as nobody tried to talk to him. He would prove to everyone that he could survive on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

same as first!

More intros! I know all of you (non) readers probably hate this story.

Evergreen buried her face in her hands. Why did everybody hate her so much? Well, she knew, but she hadn't done anything wrong to them! Had she? She had even heard people saying behind her back that her eyes were scary! That it made people freeze in their tracks! Her mother had told her that her eyes were beautiful, but was that just a motherly thing?! _What do I do? What do I do?! _She screamed to herself. She got up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Running away from sadness. Mirajane did it all the time. Running away from pain, from death, from the past. She never ever wanted it to catch up to her. EVER. And it was also the worst mistake she had ever made. She wanted to go back so badly. But she was afraid that _they_ would hate her for it. She just wanted to forget everything.

Elfman couldn't take it. He had just left his little sister there without anything. He had just snuck away while she was sleeping. He knew he shouldn't have done that. Just because his big sister left didn't mean that he had to leave too! He had run back, yelling her name, ready to apologize and to admit that he was so, so wrong- but she wasn't there. He sat down and cried into his hands.

Wendy was simply bawling her eyes out. She had been so close to giving up on finding her mother; formed her resolve. But at the slight mention of a lady with dark blue hair, her hopes had skyrocketed. _Why? Why? I thought that I already gave up on finding my mom! So why did I actually believe those words?! _She sobbed._ Am I really that desperate?_

Always the same. Always. At the orphanages she went to before, she had always been pegged as "the depressing girl" as well as her being made fun of. It didn't help that it happened to rain nearly every time she was outside either! The weather seemed to be mocking her! Juvia was tired of it. She wanted to make a title for herself! She didn't want to be known as the depressing girl! And so she had run away. She wanted a family, to comfort and love her. She was running for what she couldn't have. Or so she thought.

Read and review, pretty please!


End file.
